Desengaño
by Sakurami-San
Summary: Guía perfecta para una pequeña revancha
1. Chapter 1

DESENGAÑO

Durante 2 años compartió su techo, comida, familia y protección.

En ese tiempo creyó que apoyándolo, alentándolo y cuidándolo sería un factor determinante para que el se quedará por siempre. El amor se paga con amor, lo que se da se recibe pero mil veces más.

Era una fría mañana de otoño, los árboles vestían un color naranja en sus hojas y había una ventisca de los huracanes recién pasados por ese distrito.

Akane despertó contenta pues al fin lo vería después de una semana cansada y llena de proyectos. Un día antes le había cocinado su platillo favorito que entregó hasta su puerta sin ningún reclamo, era feliz cuidándolo.

El llego 20 minutos más tarde y su cara solo mostraba cansancio e indiferencia, ella pensó qué tal vez era resultado de su estrésante semana de trabajo.

Sus ojos azul acero no la miraban como antes, no había paciencia no había amor no había pasión y hasta que el dijo las palabras que desmoronaron su mundo entendió la verdad, comprendió que únicamente uno puede ser usado si se deja usar, si se es consciente de que únicamente están contigo para obtener algo o para no estar solo.

No me quiero casar – dijo Ranma, continuó – creo que moriré solo, nunca he sido bueno conviviendo con otras personas, no soy muy sociable. Mientras hablaba movía sus manos pero Akane respiraba sin querer hacerlo y escuchaba sin realmente sentirse presente. Tal vez sea una pesadilla pensaba ella, tengo despertar y por debajo de la mesa se pellizcaba las piernas, sabiendo en su interior que esa era su realidad. No me veo siendo papa, nunca me han gustado los niños- Ranma no paraba de hablar y no la miraba a los ojos, mentía ambos lo sabían.

Entonces no tenemos futuro -habló Akane.

Ranma respondió – lo siento no puedo ofrecerte algo más.

Eso sería todo lo que venías a comentarme – dijo Akane después de unos minutos de silencio.

Si, lo siento Kane, en verdad lo hago – sentenció Ranma – tengo que irme aún tengo algo de trabajo que hacer con el Dojo. Ok suerte – respondió ella y se levanto para guiarlo hacia la salida.

Después de que se fuera Ranma, ella se encerró en su habitación a temblar de ira, rabia y tristeza por 2 años en que lo cuido, alimento, en que se quitó el pan de la boca para que él pudiera ir a los torneos, en que le presentó antiguos maestros de las artes para que pudiera crecer en su carrera y ella…. Ella lo hizo por amor, solo por amor.

Y el se fue de su vida así de fácil, utilizándola como una simple pieza de ajedrez, siendo feliz y logrando sus objetivos.

Lo había notado, el ya no salía nada gusto con ella, que la engañaba mientras él salía con sus nuevos amigos a los sitios cercanos de fiesta. Siempre justificándolo, siempre tonta.

Lloro hasta que sus ojos no pudieron más, lloró hasta que entendió que la venganza a veces es la única respuesta que queda.

Continuará…

Hola: Soy Sakurami-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Definitivamente el mejor antídoto para el dolor es dormir y dormir me refiero a dormir mucho.

El cuerpo se aligera al descansar el alma por lo tanto el dolor del corazón disminuye terriblemente.

Ella podía asegurarlo un corazón roto es aquel en el que uno se siente pesado, torpe y desorientado. Es cuando uno respira y siente que no puede dar otra exhalación, en que el cuerpo apenas responde, los dedos se cansan de escribir, los oídos de escuchar, los ojos ya no pueden permanecer abierto y uno no siente que avanza al caminar. Por lo tanto, si usted quiere comenzar q curar un corazón herido Akane recomendaba ampliamente dormir y dormir mucho.

Quería abrir sus ojos como señal de respeto a su hermana que tocaba y tocaba la puerta preguntando solamente por su bienestar, pero en realidad no podía hacerlo. Ardían terriblemente y sus pestañas se encontraban pegadas, así que dejó de internarlo y volvío a hundirse en otro profundo sueño.

Soñaba con su mamá y sus dulces brazos, donde se sentía protegida de cualquier persona y cualquier dolor y la verdad prefería mantenerse con esa ilusión que con esa realidad.

Sin embargo, sintió cierto movimiento dentro de su habitación no por nada era una artista marcial por lo tanto podía percibir cierta presencia casi desconocida A su lado. Siendo esto extraño, decidió no moverse y esperar a la dulce muerte o la otra alternativa de que la presencia se fuera y no molestara.

Normalmente estaría en guardia tratando de asesinar a ese ente extraño pero hoy no, hoy solo quería dormir, descansar y soñar con mamá aunque si consideraba que era una falta de respeto la intromisión a su privacidad. El único capaz de ser tan irrespetuoso era el pero sabía que no era el, Ranma no era quien había trasgredido los límites de su propiedad privada.

Por que sabía que no era el - se preguntaran por qué ella estaba tan segura - muy fácil conocía su esencia como nadie, ni si quiera el mismo podría conocerse tanto.

Upps que tonta de repente se dio cuenta que no lo conocía, si lo hubiera conocido como ella aseguraba no hubieran caído en su engaño y no estaría en este momento llorándolo.

Por que sin darse cuenta sus ojos habían empezando a derramar lagrimas como si no hubiera un mañana, su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar, su respiración no sería entrecortada y no se sentiría tan jodidamente muerta en vida.

Que haré era la única pregunta que ahora rondaba en su casa, que voy a hacer con tantos planes, tantas ilusiones, tanto amor.

Por que lo amaba, esa era su más triste verdad y realidad; pero como amar a alguien que no quiere, no puede, ni sabe amarte. Muy fácil, no se puede es imposible- decía una cantarina voz dentro de su cabeza.

Y ahora que haría, como se levantaría, como se reconstruíria. No podría, eso significa quedarse en ese estado para siempre o al menos hasta que la dulce muerte viniera por ella.

Saliendo de sus pensamiento por que el extraño nuevamente se mueve en su cuarto, concentra su sentidos y son unos pasos casi indetectables.

Abrió los ojos cansada y finalmente lo vio era Kasumi, como no había podido detectar a Kasumi, era su hermana pro dios santo! ¡claro el de había ido por que ella era una pésima artista marcial que no podía ni detectar a su hermana mayor! Ahora era más claro y conciso todo, quien estaría con alguien que no está a su altura.

Y volvía doler y volvía a llorar y volvía a querer morir y entonces de repente un sonido retumbó en el cuarto.

¡Passs! Una golpe en su costilla que cortó su respiración llegó. Jamás en su vida alguien la de su familia la había golpeado. Al quedarse callada solamente alcanzó a escuchar.

levántate hermana, es hora de que te levantes- exclamo Kasumi con una bella sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Capitulo 3/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Mis ojos arden después de estar acostumbrados a la oscuridad de mi habitación, hace mucho que no veía la luz sin embargo estaba siendo obligada a caminar hacia el baño, tomar una ducha y bajar a platicar con Kasumi./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Aún seguía sorprendida, ella había velado por mí durante todos estos años y jamás pasase lo que pasase me había puesto una mano en encima pero bueno que podia sorprenderme en estos días últimamente mi visión del mundo había cambiado - solo en esto pensaba Akane./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Solo esperaba que estos cambios trajeran algo bueno al final del día, por que realmente continuaba doliéndole el pecho cada vez que respiraba y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Cuando abrió la llave para que la tina se llenara se dio cuenta de lo débil y temblorosa que se encontraba, tal vez por eso Kasumi había actuado de tal manera. Realmente se sentía mal por preocuparla y angustiarla pero simplemente quería dejarse morir./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Entonces al meterse en el agua caliente de la tina comenzó a llorara y las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas que caían de su cabello al ser lavado y los sollozos se perdían entre el chispotear del agua; y nuevamente se dio cuenta que no podía superar todo, que necesitaba esconderse en su cuarto, que huir no sonaba tan loco y que dejar de respirar era algo que ansiaba con locura./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Y de repente noto a Kasumi estaba sentada en un banco dentro del baño sosteniendo una toalla amarilla para que ella pudiera secarse al salir de la tina, al ver los ojos de Kasumi no supo distinguir entre tristeza, angustia y decepción y comenzó a llorar nuevamente./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Ya no quería causar tristeza, ya no quería decepcionar a nadie, ya no quería nada./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Hermanita se que duele y continuará doliendo pero tu no eres así - Kasumi comenzó a hablar - Quiero que seas feliz con alguien que tu ames pero sobretodo alguien que te ame a ti, que te acompañe en las buenas y en la malas, que te haga crecer y tu lo hagas crecer e independientemente de esto , alguien que tu elijas y que te elija sobre todas las cosas /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Akane escuchaba atenta a su hermana pero veía que esta comenzaba a estrujar la toalla /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Escucha bien Akane, no soy muy mayor que tu pero he tenido que tomar responsabilidades que a mi edad no correspondían, a veces he sentido que soy una niña pequeña con muñecas y lo admito que he cometido errores pero entiéndeme he tratado de hacer lo mejor. Ciertamente nadie te enseña a ser madre y yo solo he sabido ser hermana./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"La verdad es que llevo una vida muy solitaria y así terminaré pero no quiero eso para ti, realmente quiero lo mejor para ti y esto no es lo mejor. Eres lista, bella, estudiosa y fuerte y me siento orgullosa de saber que yo te he criado pero en serio no soporto verte en la cama hundiéndote en vida y muriendo. Ya enterré a mi madre y no pienso enterrar a una hermana./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Por eso, ayúdame a ayudarte, te lo pido, ayúdame, esta vez no puedo sola- esto ultimo lo decía Kasumi entre sollozos./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"A Akane solo se le rompía el corazón de pensar el daño que le pudiera haber causado a su hermana. Respiro una y respiro otra y volvió a respirar lo más profundamente que podía./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Kasumi - comenzó Akane a decir para tratar de tranquilizarla -no te preocupes. Te promete que me voy a sentir mejor y que voy a salir adelante, solo dame tiempo. Ahora déjame salir de esta tina por que si no me arrugaré y quedaré como Cologne - al sacarle una sonrisa a Kasumi y que esta dejara de hipar supo que todo estaría mejor:/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Kasumi se retiró y dejó a Akane sola en el baño para terminar su rutina./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Akane solo podía pensar en que en esa tina inicio todo y en esa tina terminaría. Su vida había cambiado desde de SU llegada y ella había cambiado pensando en él NO en ella. Asi que era momento de que ella emergiera y se transformara por ella y por sus seres queridos, no por un estupido que no la amaba y que no la amaría, hiciese lo que hiciese. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Sin embargo, tan poco podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que su familia había dado por él y lo que habían sufrido, años de mantenerlos y de tenerlo bajo su techo sin que el idiota los apoyará, por lo que era momento de que Akane cobra venganza. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Así que se levanto tranquila de la tina y comenzó a mirarse en el espejo, no era fea pero podía ser hermosa, su cuerpo no era gordo pero podía marcar más sus curvas y al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados se dio cuenta que era un tonta noble por lo que tenia que dejar de serlo./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.8px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17.4px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17.41pt;"Es de esa manera en que un corazón roto comienza a repararse. La gente dice que el arma más poderosa de este mundo es el amor pero la gente se equivoca el arma más poderosa de este mundo será y es el odio./span/p 


End file.
